Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3a-2-8-a}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3a - a} {-2 - 8}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {2a} {-2 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2a} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $2a-10$